1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-mobility vehicle which can effectively traverse and maneuver within a wide range of naturally occurring and man-made operating environments. When operated as a remotely controlled system, the high-mobility vehicle can help to ensure the safety of an operator in hazardous environments such as bomb disposal, disaster relief, and response to chemical, biological, radiological, or nuclear events.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many working and operating environments that require a vehicle with a high degree of mobility in order to accomplish specific operational objectives. Some operating scenarios are hazardous to humans which may necessitate the use of a high-mobility remotely controlled vehicle. Examples where a high-mobility remotely controlled vehicle would be advantageous include bomb disposal, mine clearance and neutralization, surveillance, environmental remediation, work in and around nuclear power plants, disaster relief, and response to terrorist events such as the release of chemical, biological, or radiological material.